Demons With Hockey Masks
by MagicalDudePrettyStan
Summary: Two Demons and their apprentice have been unleashed into the Animorph, Tenchi, DBZ, and KoRn dimensions, not to fight, but to help? Whats up with that?! Find out! Rated PG-13 for violence(a bloody nose....)
1. Chapter1/Prologue: Hockey Masks and Elli...

Chapter 1 (Prologue)  
Hockey Masks and Ellimists  
  
Author's Note: This is a crossover of the books series The Animorphs, the anime Dragon Ball Z, the band KoRn, another anime called Tenchi Muyo, and my own little twisted creations. (Some reference to the anime The Slayers may be made) Nick, Taryn, Rebecca, Cassandra, Malarie, Alexandra, and their world is all made by me (thought up in the darkest and sickest reaches of my mind, where no man dares tread) and all of them are based on real life people. The names of these people have been changed to protect the innocent, the guilty, and the hungry. PLEASE! Don't bother trying to connect these people to an every day situation. You'll end up with severe brain damage. Trust me. Also, the prologue is mainly full of my creations, and you'll only see ONE character from all of the afore mentioned crossover ...type...things...yeah. Well, ONWARD! Off to my odd world of freakish writing!  
  
Disclaimer: Uh oh, you're in for a LONG list...*sigh* Well, I'll try to get it in alphabetical order.... I don't own: The Animorphs, Dragon Ball Z, KoRn(I'd like to, though!), Tenchi Muyo(or any other Tenchi related things), The Slayers(Or The Slayers Next, or The Slayers Try), or any of the people or characters, or merchandise, or...well...you get the idea. I'm poor, and I don't own anything. (I do own...wait, no, I borrowed that) Oops. That list wasn't alphabetical, now was it?  
  
Nick walked down one of the streets in his neighborhood, around 9PM. He had stayed at a friends house and was walking home. Nick was too busy thinking about Taryn and Rebecca to care about the noises around him. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to even notice the rustles that came from the bushes, or the brief flash of light that could only belong to a flashlight that came from somewhere in front of him in the deep trench near the road. He was too careless that night, much too careless. A sudden flash of green caught his eye, but left too early for him to know if he were just seeing things. A shadow moved unnaturally, and without further warning, two dark figures jumped from the untrimmed juniper bushes that decorated someone's front yard.  
One figure was wearing a white hockey mask, and had a neon green wig on. On top of the wig was a red and white striped Dr. Suess hat. It was wearing a pink sweater, blue gloves, purple jeans, and black tennis shoes. It held a wooden hockey stick. The other figure was slightly taller. It wore a Jester's mask, the face white and red-brown, smiling a terrifying smile. The person had a bright pink wig on under a large Santa hat. It wore a red and black dress, rainbow clown pants underneath, and high heeled white boots. It carried an umbrella.  
The two mysterious people gave Nick little time to recognize them, because the one with the pink wig punched Nick in the stomach, while the green haired one grabbed him from behind. The green haired person held Nick while the pink haired person continued to punch him in the guts. He had been taken by surprise and had no time to block the blows, and after the first devastating punch had been delivered, he had to recover and had no time to fight back. He at last recovered and struggled to get out of the grip of the green haired person. He was stronger than at least one of them, and managed to wriggle from the grasp of his attacker.  
Before he could retaliate, however, he was hit on the back of the head by the wooden hockey stick that the green haired person had been carrying. Pink hit him in the side of the face with an umbrella, and he was in a daze. He couldn't see strait, and his vision was blurry. One more blow from Green's stick and Pink's umbrella caused him to fall to the rain soaked ground. He could feel a tiny trickle of blood run from the back of his head. His face was pressed against the cold, wet asphalt. His nose felt broken, and he could feel it bleeding, too. Pink stepped on his back, and her heel dug into his spine. Green kicked him in the side. Pink hit him on the head once more, and Nick at last fell unconscious.   
  
"Quick, go get Malarie. Tell her to help us drag Nick home." Cassandra said. She walked to the rose bush where she had hid her backpack and put her Jester mask inside. Incase Nick woke up and saw her face, she wore black face paint, with the lips painted red. She took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on, too. She took her backpack with her. As she walked back to Nick's motionless body, she saw a beam of light from the trench. Alexandra pulled Malarie out, her green wig illuminated temporarily by Malarie's flashlight. Malarie quickly turned it off. Malarie didn't feel as great a need to hide who she was, because Nick and Rebecca had never met her before. She only wore green and purple face paint and a baseball cap.  
Cassandra grabbed Nick's legs while Malarie grabbed his upper body. Alexandra helped Malarie. They walked down the street for about three houses, until they found the correct address. Cassandra let go as they placed his unconscious body onto the front porch. She gave Alexandra and Malarie a hand signal, which meant that they were to hide in the bushes. They hid on the sides of the house, and the second that Cassandra rang the doorbell she dove into the bushes in the shadows.   
"Oh my god! Nick!" The mother's shrill cry told Cassandra that his body had been found. He wasn't dead, they couldn't kill him because of Rebecca's "love" for him. Cassandra didn't understand the pathetic human emotion. Fond memories are nice, but do little to fatten a wallet or fill a stomach, she thought as she watched the horrified woman carry her son's sleeping body inside the house. As soon as the door closed Cassandra joined Alexandra and Malarie on the sides of the house and they ran. It would take a few minutes for the police to arrive if she called them, and they had to get out of the area before they got there. They dashed through the backyard and hopped over the fence.   
In minutes they were panting heavily and inside of Malarie's room. They were on the third floor of the house, which allowed them to peek out of the window. Cassandra was rubbing a wet cloth fiercely over her face, trying to get the paint off. Alexandra was wrapping the clothes she had been wearing in paper towels, then putting them into plastic garbage bags. Malarie had removed her face paint and was eating some pretzels.  
"Those things are going to kill you one day." Cassandra said as the last bit of black paint rubbed off. Malarie almost choked on her pretzel.  
"How?!" She asked. Cassandra smiled.  
"You're so gullible. Always watching your health, ne?"  
"Quit saying 'ne', it's getting on my nerves."  
"No." Cassandra replied, and Malarie glared at her. Cassandra grabbed a small white garbage bag and headed to the bathroom to change. When she came out, she was wearing a T-shirt, jeans, and rainbow socks. Alexandra had already changed into a blue sweater, black jeans, and regular socks. Malarie wore her ballet tights and leotard. Alexandra busied herself with cleaning the blood off of the hockey stick.  
"This better wash out, or else their gonna kill me." Alexandra muttered, scrubbing at the red stains on the wooden stick. Cassandra had already cleaned her umbrella.  
"Do you really think that was a good idea, beating up Nick?" Malarie said guiltily.  
"He's a year older than us, and he's a guy. He'll live. I bet he won't even get a concussion. He's strong, a little too strong if you ask me." Alexandra said, at last getting the blood off.  
"I know you're doubtful, but you won't be forever." Cassandra said, putting a reassuring hand on Malarie's shoulder.  
"Doing that is gonna get us a place of higher power for sure." Alexandra said, taking some pretzels.  
"And I'm sure they'll accept you, now." Cassandra told Malarie.  
"That reminds me, how long has it been since we've contacted them?" Alexandra said after she swallowed the snacks.  
"Contacted who?" A voice said. Malarie seemed to freeze with fear, but Cassandra looked up. Alexandra calmly continued chewing another handful of pretzels.  
What Cassandra saw when she looked up scared her. Time had appeared to stop, because when she glanced out the window, the rain drops that had begun to fall were frozen. Malarie clutched Cassandra's hand. Perhaps their superiors were angry with them, and were here to terminate them.  
"Cassandra...is this, is this who you told me about? The Guider?" Malarie whispered. An elderly man stood in the middle of the room, and he seemed to glow. Cassandra looked at the man carefully.  
"No. The Guider looks really scary, and his voice sounds like a pile of dead leaves being crushed. The Guider has a staff too, cause he gives it to you. This guy ain't gonna guide your soul, Malarie." Cassandra said after only a moment of analysis.  
"If he isn't the Guider, then who is he?" Malarie asked, still holding Cassandra's hand for protection.  
"I am the Ellimist." He said. His voice echoed through the room.  
"What do you want?" Alexandra asked insolently.  
"Yes, do tell." Cassandra coaxed.  
"I am here because your world is in danger." He told them.  
"You're talking to the wrong people, Ellimist. Incase you haven't heard, we belong to The Shadow." Cassandra said and turned up her chin, showing him that she thought she was of a higher rank.  
"Your evil is not the source of danger. Your world is about to become linked to several other dimensions. I came here to warn you."  
"We care nothing about that. The more worlds we can take, the better." Cassandra sneered.  
"But the evil that will invade your world will battle yours, and you may lose. Do you really want to become a slave to another evil?" He told her.  
"You know, your really getting on my nerves." Cassandra snapped and rolled up her sleeve.   
"Don't fight me." He said.  
"Well, what can we do to stop the evil?" Malarie said shakily.  
"If you agree, I will take you to the other dimensions, and you can wipe out the evil that exists there." Malarie began to nod her head, but stopped as Cassandra began to laugh.  
"I see now. You want to use two of the most powerful demons on this world to wipe out your pathetic little problems elsewhere. I'm flattered." Cassandra smirked.  
"That is one of my intentions, yes." Cassandra was surprised that he would admit that. She stopped laughing.  
"I say we do it." Malarie said meekly.  
"I'd love to. I haven't destroyed anything for almost a month. What do you think, Alex?" Cassandra agreed.  
"I say we do it, but only if I get to blow up a city." Alexandra agreed at last.  
"Very well. I will take you to the other dimensions in exactly twenty four of your hours. I suggest you tie up any loose ends, in case you don't make it back." Cassandra laughed again.  
"We'll make it through this, old man. You can count on that."  
  
Author's Note: Well, that's the end of Chapter 1/Prologue. Trust me, all of those unanswered questions will be answered in Chapter 2. Possible Questions are: Demons?! That the?! Shadow? What's the Shadow? What do those people look like? Who in the world is the Guider? What does macaroni have to do with this? Well, answers to all of those and more are coming soon to a theater near you (NOT!) And, I know this sound corny, but....Thank you for reading this. It's my first fanfic(Well, not really. Just the first one I've EVER posted on the internet) and I'm not even out of Intermediate school yet, so my writing isn't that good. Be nice, make those evil demons out there satisfied and review this! 


	2. Chapter 2:Introductions and Plans

Chapter 2  
Introductions and Plans  
  
Author's Note: Hi! Sorry about how confusing the earlier chapter was. And tell me in a review if you need clarification on anything, please! This chapter is kind of boring, but the next one will be full of action, I promise! And I know, the demon things a little corny, but hey! My mind isn't all that great when it comes to original characters that I made. And, I know, they can cast black magic spells from The Slayers, but come on! Be nice, it's my first fic. Sorry if I can't portray the Animorph's personalities all that well. I'm not good at that kind of thing. Give me a break! I'm half asleep!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I hafta do this again? I will anyways....I don't anything in this except for the characters that I made up, is that good enough for you? That means I don't own Animorphs, Tenchi, DBZ, KoRn, or the Slayers blah blah blah.  
  
"Who are you?" Rachel asked. She was sitting in the barn with Cassie, Jake, Marco, Ax(in human morph), and Tobias(a hawk, as always). She was on a pile of hay next to a cage that held a bobcat, which was pacing back and forth as much as it could in the small metal box.  
"You're Rachel, I presume." One girl said. She was about as tall as Rachel, and slightly thinner. She looked around seventeen years old. Her skin was soft and pale white, and she had a long, elegant neck. Her hair was the color of a raven's feathers, and ended in very small bouncy curls at her shoulders. She wore a longs sleeved black dress, with several silver necklaces that dangled down over the front of her chest. Her black high heeled boots had a silver buckles, and reminded Rachel of a witch's. She looked like a creature of the night, but the most disturbing thing about her was her eyes. They were yellow, and the black pupils were slits, like a cat's eyes. Whenever their gaze fell upon Rachel, she could feel herself shudder.  
"How did you know my name?" Rachel asked, surprised.  
"I know many things." She replied calmly.  
"What are you? Some kind of telepathic witch?" Marco joked and rephrased Rachel's question.  
"You may call me Cassandra," she said and sighed, "I suppose I'll have to explain this to you. It's rather farfetched, and I don't think you'd believe me, but I'll give it a try."  
"Here we go again. I hope she doesn't go into the whole Darklords speech like she did last time." Another girl said. This girl was wearing a dark sweater, jeans, and black tennis shoes. She had brown eyes, black hair, and was about as tall as Cassie. She looked Chinese. She was rather plain compared to Cassandra.  
"Shut up and let me explain, Alex," Cassandra snapped, "OK, where do I start? Oh yes. There has always been a source of evil in this universe, just like there has always been a source of good. The purpose of the primal evil was to return everything to what it was before, chaos and nothingness. The purpose of good has always been to stop evil. All living things are born neutral, and have a choice of doing good or bad. Now, I know that there are some pretty mean slugs out in the galaxy today, but they're far from evil. They're just naughty. The evil that has existed for all of eternity is called 'The Shadow'. The good that has always balanced that evil has no established name, but some people call it their gods.   
"Long ago, many centuries in the past, the Shadow created minions to wreak terror upon the world of the living. A few minions of that evil decided that they were tired of doing all the hard work by themselves and wanted to have a little fun. So, they took exactly ten thousand humans, and scanned them all. The ones with the seed of evil inside of them were taken, and the rest were killed. The minions took ten humans, and turned them into demons. Today, these once-human servants of evil are the ten highest ranking demons that the Shadow has to offer. Now, there are one thousand demons that were once human. If a demon is lucky and does a terrible deed for evil, they are granted immortality, and if they are even luckier, eternal youth."  
"So, do you want us to fight that evil?" Cassie asked.  
"No. I was merely giving you a brief lecture on the history of my people. I am a demon." Cassandra smiled.  
"No way." Marco said.  
"Tell me, could a human do this?" Cassandra said and closed her eyes. Rachel blinked, and when she opened her eyes Cassandra was gone, and in her place was what looked like a black shadow. It wasn't in the shape of a human, but rather just a blob. It moved over the floor, and when Rachel blinked again Cassandra was standing behind her.  
"How did you..." Rachel trailed off.  
"I can turn into a shadow. Do you believe me now?" Cassandra said. She looked at the third girl who was with them, sitting next to Alex. The girl had short light brown hair that fell just below her chin, green eyes, and was pretty normal. She was the same age as Alex and Cassandra. She wore a T-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. She didn't look evil like Cassandra and Alex did.  
"My friends and I were sent here by a strange fellow. He said that your dimension and mine were going to link somehow, and the evil in your world is going to invade my world. I couldn't let that happen, so I let him bring me here to wipe out that evil. I think he called himself Ellimist." Cassandra said.  
"Him again," Marco groaned, "I've had as much of that guy as I can handle for one lifetime."  
Tobias said jokingly.  
"So, when do we get to kill some slugs?" Alexandra inquired.  
"Look! It's Xena Jr.! Rachel, you have a friend to talk to now." Marco joked.  
"You're so unfunny, Marco." Rachel said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  
"Guys, lets try to be serious." Jake said sternly.  
"Well, I know about the Yeerks, and about your power, so let's just go find that pool and destroy it." Alex said impatiently.  
"Yeah, one of my Dragon Slaves outta total the place." Cassandra said.  
"Dragon Slave?" Ax asked.  
"Yeah. It's a black magic spell. The third most powerful that exists. It can totally destroy a city in one blast." Cassandra smiled evilly as she thought about destroying a city.  
"Don't forget that it is the most powerful one that can be cast without using the power of L.o.N." The brown haired girl added.  
"Thank you, Malarie." Cassandra replied.  
"Who is the L.o.N?" Jake asked.  
"The Lord of Nightmares, only the single most powerful being there is. Of course, I don't know if that's the case in your world." Cassandra told them.  
"Is the L.o.N. good or bad?" Cassie asked.  
"She's neither." Alexandra replied.  
"So, when do we get to go fight?" Rachel said.  
"Yeah. Let's go destroy stuff!" Cassandra agreed.  
"Settle down, we have to make a plan first." Jake said.  
"Prince Jake is right. If we attack without a plan, we would surely be destroyed." Ax informed them.  
"Don't worry, I may like to kill, but I don't let it get the best of me and inflate my head." Cassandra smirked  
"My plan is simple. You tell us where to base is, and I blast it." Alex said.  
"Alex, you know that plan never got you far." Cassandra said.  
"Yeah it did. Why do you think I'm an Immortal now?"  
"It didn't get you eternal youth, you had to achieve that with a REAL plan." Cassandra snickered.  
"Oh, you wanna fight, huh?" Alex said, standing up.  
Tobias told them.  
"Woah...how'd you say that? Can you go into people's minds, too?" Malarie asked, looking up at the hawk which was perched in the rafters.  
Tobias said.  
"Oh, I guess you can't use mind control like they can." Malarie said, disappointed. She nodded her head towards Cassandra and Alex, who were glaring at each other fiercely. Then Cassandra laughed and sat down. Alex sat down too.  
"Well? What about my plan?" Alex asked.  
"We don't want to kill everyone in there. Some of them deserve to be saved." Cassie said sadly.  
"No problem! I've got a plan that'll save a lot of innocent people." Cassandra said with a smile.  
"You do?" Cassie asked.  
"Of course. I'm not immortal for nothing am I? I use this," Cassandra pointed to her head, "Ok, so here's the plan. You people don't really have to do anything except get us there. Alex and I will do all the dirty work. I'll get into the minds of the guards and make them think we're important Yeerks, coming in for a feeding. Then, Alex and I will enter the pool and go into a few minds, making those nasty slugs think that they need to feed. Sooner or later about half of the yeerks that aren't in the pool will have gone into that festering bowl of sludge. Alex will be saving the free humans by teleporting them out. After that, we'll just blast the pool. We'll get all of the yeerks that are still in a host body and starve them or something."  
"You can do that?" Rachel asked.  
"Of course I can! Do you doubt me?!" Cassandra yelled angrily.  
"I don't really trust that plan." Jake said apprehensively.  
"Why not?" Cassandra questioned and raised her eyebrow, warning them not to disrespect such a high ranking demon.  
Tobias said.  
"Too easy?! Almost everything's too easy when your this powerful. I've destroyed trees stronger than those yeerks, and they were more heavily guarded too." Cassandra said, close to becoming extremely angry.  
"I know, those Jurai trees are tough." Alexandra said.  
"Well, I say we do it." Rachel said.  
"It's worth a try." Cassie agreed.  
  
"What do you think, Ax?" Jake asked.  
"I will do anything you say, Prince Jake."  
"Well, I'm outvoted anyway. Let's try it." Jake at last agreed.  
"All right! Let's go kick some alien ass!"  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if it was bad, but I'm pressed for time right now. I'll write Chapter 3 as soon as possible! It'll be good, I promise! *dives behind a brick wall as various items of garbage come flying at the bad author* Gomennasai!!!!!! 


End file.
